


【BJ/横亮】颠倒梦想

by cococolalabubble



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cococolalabubble/pseuds/cococolalabubble
Summary: 兔子想和他的狐狸恋人有个宝宝





	1. Chapter 1

横山把外套搭在手臂上，小心翼翼地使家门无声合上。房子里很黑，很静，只有卧室门下方流出窄窄一条灯光。

时针分针将将在十二点重合，按照恋人的作息，应该已经先睡了。路过衣帽间时脚步一顿，柜门敞着，恋人面朝外睡着，膝盖贴在胸口，蜷成小小一团。

半蹲下去，把他从自己的那堆衣服里抱出来。一件衬衫被紧握在手里，尝试着扯了一下，拽不动，索性任他拿着了。

连着好多天没在他睡着前回过家了。

挖掘的过程中锦户醒了，长耳朵懒洋洋垂下来，在他怀里捏着拳头打了个小哈欠。“你回来啦。”他说。

横山把他放到床上，去床脚拉那条半拖到地上的被子：“回来了，怎么在衣柜里睡着了呢？”

身后没答话，他以为对方又睡着了，刚要回头看，就被一双手臂抱住了腰：“告诉你一个事情。”恋人一边说，一边把他的尾巴抓到手里玩。“我怀孕了！”兴高采烈地宣布。

身体僵住了，狐狸蓬松的白尾巴啪地在手心炸开，像大朵的蒲公英。

“怎……怎么会怀孕呢？”

手臂立刻松开了，转身，锦户坐在床上气哼哼地看他：“这不是该问你自己吗！”

白皙的脸颊几秒之内变得红扑扑：“不是那个意思啦……”横山试探地去撩他睡衣下摆：“我能看看吗？”

“怎么可能看得出来嘛。”话虽这么说，还是主动把衣服撩起来，乖乖地任他看。身体好像怎么吃也吃不胖一样，腰细得只有一捻，瘦削得令人担忧。

平坦的小腹下，居然已经孕育着一个新生命了。

动作幅度有点大，露出一点胸部的下缘，确实有点鼓鼓的。于是摸肚子的手转了方向：“会不会胀得难受？”边说边想抬头，锦户却在这时松了手，衣料轻轻落在他头顶，视线被遮蔽了，整个人被对方身上熟悉的味道笼罩着，似乎还带着点奶香。

“这话说得太下流了吧横山君。”锦户抱怨，白狐狸的耳朵毛茸茸地拱在胸腹，怪痒的。试图从衣服里挣出来时，耳朵尖扫过敏感的胸部，激得他一个冷颤，赶快后退一点，把对方放出来。

刚意识到自己那句话说得似乎有些歧义，对天发誓，这只是出于最最纯洁的关心啊！横山红着脸跪坐在床上，锦户似乎刚发现睡衣纽扣系串了一个，正在一边小声嘟囔一边重新系。要做爸爸了，是他和恋人的宝宝。他被一种莫名其妙的快乐支配了胸臆，于是他突然大声说：

“我们结婚吧，户君！”

“诶——？”对方也被突如其来的话语惊住了似的，眨巴着眼睛。两个人呆呆地对视了一会，对方突然扑哧一笑：“什么嘛？这种求婚也太简陋太随意了吧。”

于是横山的脸持久地红着：“太高兴了，没想到那么多嘛，一定再补给你一个。”他偷看对方的表情，再次重复了一遍：“那你要不要接受这个提议呢？和我结婚吧，户君。”

头顶被抚摸了，是恋人膝行到他面前：“喂，你看起来都要冒水蒸气了哦。”他嗯嗯了几声，满脑子都是要买什么样的戒指。

故作姿态地叹了一口气，锦户道：“哎，虽然男朋友迷迷糊糊，但我果然还是喜欢他啊。结婚吧横山君。”被狐狸扑在床上吻时手还护着小腹：“不要压到宝宝！”

换了睡衣回来时锦户躺着，拍了拍身边的床铺：“宝宝说今天想被抱着睡。”

“明明是你想吧。”

两只脚互相踩一踩，把袜子蹬到床下去，可怜兮兮地冲着他道：“你总是说会热……很久都没抱过了。”

他最受不了这种率直的撒娇，所以横山关了灯，只留着一盏调到最暗的床头灯，掀开被子抱住了身边的人。倚靠在他胸前，乖乖的。很快呼吸就变得绵长而均匀，手臂依然松松搭在腹部，是个保护的姿态。

横山把他搂得更紧了一点，在甜蜜的想象中很快睡意昏沉，婴儿房的墙壁漆成粉蓝色还是苹果绿呢？

等一下，上次那个……啥的时候，好像的确是戴套了吧……？

五彩缤纷的小摇铃玩具不耐烦地把这个想法摇出脑海，他睡着了。

第二天早早就起来做早餐，看着吃到脸颊鼓鼓的恋人，不禁露出了微笑。突然想到重要的事情：“户君。”

“嗯？”

“等我过段时间有空了，我们一起去医院做检查吧？也可以和医生确认一下宝宝是否健康。”

锦户喝了一口牛奶，又盯住了他：“好啊，如果可以的话，能不能早点回家啊，兔子太寂寞会死掉的耶。”

他们还没交往时对方就开玩笑似的这么说过，后来他知道这确实不是玩笑。奈何随着事业到了上升期，他回家越来越晚，有一段时间两个人的时间干脆是错开的，明明住在一个房子里，却像是互不打扰的合租室友。

明明那么怕寂寞，却一直懂事地没有说，年下的恋人在这方面成熟得让他有些心疼了。想起昨天晚上看到的场景，也是因为衣柜里有他的味道吧。

这段时间真的太忙了，忙到有些冷落对方了。

出门前他久违地把对方揽过来亲了亲：“在家好好吃饭，别偷懒。”

锦户很享受地眯了眯眼睛：“知道啦，路上小心。”

一小时后，锦户坐在驾驶座上，汇入了车流。等横山君真的有空了，估计孩子都快生了吧。不如自己先去检查一下。

横山今天推掉了所有应酬，回了个绝早——相对的绝早。打开门就听到锦户啪嗒啪嗒跑过来的声音，神色好像有点慌张：“今天怎么这么早就回来啦？”

“赶着回来陪你嘛，以后争取都早点回家。”

恋人愣愣地看了他一会，突然扑上来，挂在他脖子上，闷闷道：“真好。”

“猜你今天又没好好吃饭，买了水果回来哦。”抱着腻歪了一会，横山去洗水果，锦户就骑马似的反坐在椅子上，下巴搭着椅背看他，很忧愁地把手抬起来，遮住了下半张脸，只露出一双眼睛。

医生说的话萦绕耳边：“锦户先生的症状是假孕，如果想缓解，最好不要和伴侣分离太久哦。”

这下糟糕了，横山君他很期待这个孩子的吧。

耳朵无精打采地耷拉着，鼻尖被凉凉的东西碰了碰，横山一手拿着盘子，一手举着个带着水珠的红红草莓。

皱了皱鼻子，啊呜一口吃进去，嚼嚼。横山笑着看他：“甜不甜？”

“嗯……你来尝尝。”

乱七八糟地亲了一会，锦户伸开双臂，气息不稳地被横山正面抱着走进了卧室。

虽然现在是假孕，如果能在此期间真的怀上，好像也能说得过去吧？

谁知横山只是把他轻轻放下，过了一会，一手端着草莓，一手夹着笔记本电脑，走了回来。把草莓递给锦户，他也在床上坐下，开始工作。

眼巴巴地看了一会，忍不住凑上去，手不老实地摸，被对方截住。

“乖别闹……”停了停，抬眼：“想做了？”

羞耻地点点头。

手摸进被子，圆尾巴被惩罚地轻轻揪了一下：“为了宝宝着想，现在不可以做。”

兔子愤怒地转过去，用屁股对着他。对方一手打字，一手很自然地在他后背上摸，比起安抚，更像是点火。

糟糕……现在是真的很想做！体质太敏感，被摸得舒服，那里似乎也起了反应。已经被拒绝了一次，再提要做，显得很奇怪，只能另找机会了……

他在这里纠结，没看到横山脸上几乎要憋不住的笑。

众所周知，狐狸是很坏的。

在浴室里对方帮他释放了一次，爽得腰都在抖，咬着嘴唇不肯哼出声。困乏地躺在被窝里，对方又来摸他小腹。这时就有点心虚，因为知道里面并没揣着崽子。

反正也摸不出来吧。

“宝宝会是什么样子呢？”横山很向往地说。

“反正不能像你一样坏。”

白狐狸有点委屈地把大尾巴搭在他身上，暖洋洋的。

“我不坏呀。”

“你刚才还欺负我。”说出的话肉麻到让自己都不好意思，对方却以为是孕期的激素不稳定。

“我不舍得的呀。”想了一下，又继续了刚才的话题。“是什么样子都很好，我都喜欢，因为是我们两个的宝宝。”

平时不大说情话的人说起来最要命，特别是说着说着自己脸又红了。

他是真的期待的吧……不知道还能瞒多久呢。

要是能真的给他一个宝宝就好了。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

接下来几天享受的待遇好到不敢相信，横山竟然连着一个星期早早回家，锦户得以在对方怀里打着滚地发嗲。牛奶好烫，要帮忙吹凉，不要吃鱼，狐狸就围上围裙，架着眼镜眯着眼睛挑刺，剁成鱼茸加进汉堡肉，哄小朋友似地哄他吃。

明明这些事自己都能做，但是倚仗着恋人的温柔和纵容，好像撒娇不够淋漓尽致就亏了本似的。一时间两个人要好得蜜里调油，和热恋期相比，有过之而无不及了。

一边唾弃自己失去成年男兔的尊严，一边带着罪恶感享受关爱，再一边，横山对他越好，那种心虚越是强烈。锦户被这三种情绪拉扯得不知如何是好，再等一等吧，他也不是故意想欺骗恋人的，只是……现在的生活太美妙了，他实在过不够。

而且那关爱里有一份……是给那个不存在的宝宝的吧。

这天晚上，半梦半醒中感觉手指被摩挲了。悄悄睁眼，看到横山拿着软尺量他无名指指围，反复量了几遍，在手机屏幕上敲敲，估计是在记备忘录。

好土——笨蛋男朋友——这下什么都知道了诶——心里吐槽，鼻子一酸。忍了又忍，装作惊醒的样子翻身抱过去——余光瞟见横山把软尺塞进枕头下面。

“怎么了嘛？”不自在地往后靠，软尺确实没藏好，露了一小截出来。

“嗯……做噩梦了。”在撒谎，不过不差这一个谎言了。

狐狸悄悄松口气，锦户趁机把腿骑到他腰上。被子的触感和真人根本没法比嘛，更何况兔子就是需要多多的抱抱，多多的吻，和多多的爱。

为了这些，他可以做一个不诚实的坏兔子。

比如，第一次见到横山，是去村上表哥家参加生日宴会时。表哥很疼爱他，但是作为当天的焦点，忙得自顾不暇，塞了点心让他乖乖坐着，转身接待起朋友。

坐着很无聊，所以他趁表哥不注意，仅穿着毛衣溜进了花园。冬天的花园没有花也没有果子，在树下转了几圈，他收回目光，心血来潮地想爬爬试试。

然后屁股朝下，坐进雪里。

好痛噢……尾巴都要压扁了！嘟着嘴发了会呆，刚要起身，就听到一个很讶异的声音：“咦，小兔子？坐在那里不冷吗？”

狐狸少年看起来是不冷，一手端着礼物盒，一手拿着个毛线帽，头发乱糟糟，并且热气腾腾。红格子围巾衬得一张脸剔透，一个好看的白雪王子。

仰脸看了一会，他作势要站，啪地摔了回去。同时眼巴巴地伸出手，难过至极的样子。

其实并不是站不起来，就是想看看对方的反应。

谁叫他好看呢。

把礼物盒放在一边，拔萝卜似的把小兔子拔出来。少年解下围巾，弯腰为他拍身上的雪，拍完正面拍反面，锦户就低着头看他头顶的发旋儿。

末了，少年把自己的大衣披到他身上。带着体温，很暖，并且沉甸甸，他穿起来没过膝盖。

“小亮——小亮——”表哥出来找他了，见此情景，大大地吃了一惊。“yoko？这……给你添麻烦了。”

牵着他凉凉的小手递到表哥手里，转身捧起礼物，被称作yoko的少年道：“这个小兔子是hina的弟弟？看他在雪里坐了好久，不要着凉了。”

表哥立刻如临大敌，道谢几声，不顾抗议，将他强行塞进被窝，蛋糕都是切了块端上楼的。他咬着温度计拽住表哥含糊道：“我没事，想和你们一起玩……”

用一根指头镇压了他的反抗，表哥冷酷地说：“不可以，乖乖躺着噢。”

都是因为爱管闲事的狐狸……！好吧，其实是个挺好的狐狸来着。

在学校替他赶走不良时他也这样想。

长大后在职场替他解围时他也这样想。

一起吃饭时发情期提前，兜头裹了件外套被塞进车里，他红着脸，也是这样想。

表哥的声音穿透话筒：“横山！我让你帮忙照顾我弟弟，不是让你把他照顾到床上！”

他扯掉额头上的冰毛巾，气势不足地吼回去：“我倒是想啊！在床上怎么个照顾法也有区别的好吗！”

比如这种原始的物理降温，怎么回事，他如此没有魅力吗？

无视了表哥音调提高八度的追问，锦户咬牙切齿地把横山拖到自己身上，对着一片白白薄薄的耳朵小声说了句话，耳朵简直是从毛皮深处向外泛粉。

经历了喘息交缠的一夜，他终于如愿以偿地住了下来。

然后取得了正牌男朋友的称号。

坏兔子在梦里进行了深入全面的回忆，紧接着梦见横山拿着放大镜看他肚子，看得他后背冒冷汗，最后抬头问：“宝宝呢？”

他就算在自己的梦里也没敢说实话：“被我弄丢了。”

横山倒是很好说话：“那你得赔我。”

“怎么赔？”

狐狸的脸坏笑着贴近，把他的尾巴捏扁搓圆：“用你的尾巴毛给我织个手套吧！哼哼。”

他惊恐地后退，然而弱点还掌握在对方手里。

“救命，我不想做秃尾巴兔子——”

喊着喊着就醒了，横山的脸确实坏笑着贴近，一手玩弄着他的尾巴：“醒了？”

“这有什么好玩的……你自己不是也有嘛。”

“谁让你的比较可爱呢。”把一脸不愿意的锦户翻过来，横山道：“醒了就去医院吧？我今天请了假哦。”

什么……什么医院……这么快就要被拆穿了吗？还没做好心理准备诶？

趴下，把脸闷在对方的尾巴里：“我不要去。”

“乖啦，这次错过，下一次又不知道什么时候才行了。”

“我自己去也可以嘛。”

“我也想和你一起去嘛。”恋人学着他的语气说话，他没忍住，噗地笑出了声。

“横山君这么讲话，违和感好强！”

横山嗯嗯地应着，手上用力，把他捞到自己腿上仰躺：“走吧？在这个事情上撒娇是没有用的哦。”

磨磨蹭蹭地出了门，锦户希望现在突然天降台风，看着碧蓝的天空，又希望车中途抛锚。然而事与愿违，一路顺风顺水，红灯都没几个。

到了医院，一推开门锦户就傻了眼，狸猫耳朵，笑起来爱心嘴，这不正是上次接诊他的男医生吗？

医生似乎也认出了他，对着他挥手，招呼的话将要出口。见横山正在观看门口张贴的科普知识，锦户率先道：“初次见面请多关照！”热情到带了点虚假，这时横山也转过来，一齐诚恳地对医生问好。丸山医生的微笑凝固在脸上，犹犹豫豫地请这两位坐了，他看着锦户的脸色，将上一次的检查诊断流程又做了一遍，随即作出了同样的结论。

“锦户先生的症状是假孕。”他说，“您是他的伴侣么？请务必多多陪伴。”

狐狸身边散发出很可怕的气场，狸猫医生明显地瑟缩了一下，勇敢道：“这种症状是无法用药物缓解的，生理和心理上都会很难熬，伴侣一定要多花心思。”

从一开始就偷看横山的表情，锦户此时在心里为医生疯狂按赞。不愧是医生，各种意义上的救人于水火。同时面上配合地做失望状，做哀伤状，做无助状，低叹一声，背过头去。

横山揽过他的肩，两人相互支撑着，走出了贴满毛绒卡通动物宝宝图片的诊室。狸猫医生目送他们远去，同时头脑中塞满观看过的狗血电视剧情节，恍惚地后仰，靠在椅子上。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

在医院走廊里，横山转身，再次把低着头的锦户抱进了自己怀里。

“对不起啊。”他微微俯身，把头埋在对方肩窝，狐狸尾巴跟着主人一起垂头丧气。

锦户缓缓抬起手，圈住对方的腰。他想这句对不起似乎不该由横山来说，因为他自己也说了谎。

“那你今天还要回去工作吗？”他试探地问。

压在肩上的头左右摇了摇，横山道：“不去了，今天就用来陪你。”停了片刻，又道：“其实听到医生那么说，我竟然有一点点开心。”

锦户情不自禁地“诶？”了一声。

“那种爱着人同时也被需要的感觉……只有我才能让你好起来什么的。这几天只是和你，两个人简简单单地在一起就很快乐，想着之前果然错过了很多啊。让户君一个人承担那些，真的是作为伴侣的失职。”

眨了眨眼，他觉得自己的嗓子似乎有点干：“没有的……其实这些天，我也很开心。”

深深望进他的眼睛里，横山说：“即使是这样不完美的我，在看到你因为我而高兴起来的样子，听到你的笑声后，也会想，想要和这个人一起生活下去啊。所以，你愿意让我继续照顾你吗？户君？”

“诶——诶？”

一口气说了这么多话，横山的声音越来越抖，真奇怪，原来他也会紧张吗。做了个深呼吸，他蹲下身，右膝点地，变魔术似地打开了一个小小的盒子。

“我想和你有一个家，我们两个共同的家。接下来什么都会有的，宝宝也会有的。你愿意给我这个机会吗？我会好好爱你，陪伴你，一直。”

脚下像是生了根似的，站在原地动不了。有人注意到了他们，发出善意的起哄。

“答应他吧，小伙子！”

横山弯着眼睛笑，抓住那只向自己伸过来的手，捏起戒圈，沿着无名指的指尖推上去，正正好。亏得他昨晚想起今天的计划就紧张到睡不着，订好的戒指都拿到手了，还神经兮兮地拿着软尺偷量。

身后诊室的门打开，狸猫医生边嘱托边把一位病人送出来。紧接着看到这边的动静，扶着门框，再次做出了恍惚的表情。

在医院求婚……

踮起脚，用戴了戒指的手把对方一只毛茸茸的耳朵拢在手心里，锦户用很轻很轻的声音说：“那我们回去生宝宝吧，真的那种。”

说出这一句话似乎已经耗尽了他全部的勇气，咬了咬下唇，没去看对方的表情，扯着袖口把他往楼梯的方向带。

手被握住了，横山很克制地在他的耳朵上轻轻咬了一口。

他惊慌地左顾右盼：“这是在外面诶！”

对方低低地笑，呼吸又热又重地打在耳廓。“回家吃小兔子了。”

没关紧的卧室门内逸出喘息声，锦户努力拢起散乱的前襟，一条腿搭在横山腰上，随着动作被顶得一颤一颤，另一条腿无力地搭在床单上。今早刚换的床单，已经揉皱得不成样子。

狐狸埋在他胸前，一边乳尖被包裹在温热的口腔里吸吮，另一边被手指玩弄，下面的动作一点也没停，缓慢地在他身体里顶送抽出。

双眼失了焦，脸边的枕头被生理性泪水打湿了，连带着长耳朵也沾上了不知名的液体。兔子已经喊哑的嗓子带了哭腔：“不会有，不会有……的”那个词语似乎过于难以启齿，在舌尖来回滚了几遍，终于自暴自弃地呻吟出来：“不会有奶水的……哈……唔嗯……”

横山终于停下了动作，那一侧被玩弄过度的小点在冷空气中显而易见地红肿起来。抬手抹了抹嘴唇，他笑道：“明明身上的奶香味那么浓，怎么会没有奶水呢？”

“那是牛奶的味道，不是我自己的……呜呜……”整个人软软地陷进床垫里，一丝反抗的力气都没有了。偏偏此时，熟悉的热潮感从身体深处升腾而起，已经被过分使用的红肿后穴再次感到麻木的空虚。是受紊乱激素影响而迟来的发情期，这下糟糕了，一到这个时候就会失去理智，只想做到昏睡过去为止。身体先于意识行动，双腿努力在对方身上缠紧，只为了被进入得更深。

横山当然也看出了他的不对，正深深没入的黏热肉壁主动缠夹吸吮，恋人难受地扭着腰，呼吸频率失了章法，双眼红红地望着他，出口的话语也是平时绝不会说的：“好想要……横山君快给我……”

“给你什么？”他故意又用尖牙去咬兔子的耳朵，对方在疼痛与激爽中微微痉挛了一下：“给我你的……想要你用力干我……呜……”

难耐地动了动，却因为下半身悬在半空中，找不到借力点。锦户求救似地望着横山，被后者把腿压在胸口，韧带酸麻，却因为突然爆发的手劲而不得挣脱。他在压迫感中迷乱地抬手，一路向下，摸到了对方具有弹性的胸肌和腹肌。

横山把他的手捉回去：“别乱摸……否则我不保证还能控制得住。”

锦户的嘴唇早已被他自己舔得水光淋漓：“那就不要控制了……”

“这可是你说的。”

感到后悔时已经晚了，狐狸充分发挥了食肉动物的本性，咬着他后颈横冲直撞，圆尾巴此时敏感得不行，被碰一下，快感就沿着脊骨传到脑神经，偏偏被夹在两人中间摩擦不停。还拉着他的手去摸被顶出形状的小腹：“小亮太瘦了……要好好把你喂饱才行啊。”

锦户有气无力地被拉着摆弄，直到感觉身体里的顶送换了角度，撬开了某个松动的入口。之前他们也试着进去过，不过此刻，被过度开发的身体几乎已经无法承受这样强烈的快感，黏膜的每一寸摩擦都是过分的折磨。茫茫然地睁着眼睛，仿佛在白昼看到了流星。汗水流到眼睛里，已经抬不起手去擦。终于完全进去了，横山的手绕到身下，揉他被撞红的臀尖：“这次真的生个宝宝吧。”

他不记得自己有没有回答，应该是回答了“好”。两只戴着戒指的手在枕边交握，被压在下面的手指抽搐了一下，随即随着动作起起伏伏，仿佛已经没有了一点力气。

横山走到苹果班教室门口，在门上轻轻敲了两下，能听到孩童的嬉笑声。又过了片刻，头戴小黄帽的兔子小朋友斜挎着水壶冲出来，一把抱住了他的大腿。

“爸爸！”

随后扭过身对里面挥手，声音又脆又高：“kuma！明天见！”

棕色圆耳朵的小男孩跑到门口和他告别，横山摸了摸他的小卷毛，男孩害羞地对他笑。

牵着儿子的手拐过走廊，余光看到大仓家小朋友还在那里，目送他们远去。注意到他的视线，兔子小朋友解释：“kuma很羡慕我！因为我总是有爸爸来接。”

又说：“小亮爸爸呢？”

“在外面等你哦。”

“那我们快去找他呀！”

父子二人一阶一阶地走下楼梯，小朋友偷眼瞧横山，悄悄地把食指填进了嘴里。

“yori！”横山板起脸，以示震慑。

可怜兮兮地把手指拿出来，yori仰起了一张雪白浓秀的小脸：“爸爸噢……我想吃糖。”

那双和恋人一模一样的眼睛眼巴巴地瞧着他，横山没办法地叹口气，剥了块桃子软糖给他。“今天只能吃这一颗哦。”

小朋友连连点头，牙齿舌头全都忙着对付软糖。

远远就看到锦户提着个小篮子在门口站着，yori瞬间倒戈，抽出手，像颗小炮弹似的飞冲而去，娇声嫩气：“爸爸噢……要抱抱！”

锦户把小篮子递到横山手里，顺手把儿子扛起来，一皱眉：“又吃糖了？”

小手捂住嘴巴，连连摇头。

“藏也没用哦！回家不可以吃甜点了。”

横山本来在查看篮子内的状况，闻声道：“是我主动给他糖的，取消我的甜点好了。”

“好哇，干脆把你俩的一起取消。”

yori扁了扁嘴，短暂的悲伤很快被好奇取代。篮子里睡着个小雪团子，眼睛闭得紧紧。

“妹妹为什么总是在睡呀？”

两位父亲不由自主地微笑起来：“因为多睡才能快快长大呀。”

小朋友也跟着笑起来，手指轻轻摸了摸小雪团子的脊背：“妹妹长大了就可以陪我玩啦！”

这次没人回答他，因为他们的嘴唇在忙着亲吻彼此。

fin


End file.
